galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodstar
Description The flying fortress of the wanted criminal Qyrr Myfft is the titanium-plated dream of every fighter pilot. With extremely powerful weapons, lots of cargo space, above average armor and a turret pod, it is a true colossus of a vessel and one of the most destructive vessels in the entire galaxy! Notes The Bloodstar is capable of mounting 1 equipment, 0 primary weapons and 0 secondary weapons. The cargo capacity (1) is small enough not totrade, even without cargo compressors. The armor of this ship (1) is capable of surviving 1 nuclear explosions on easy difficulty. Its armor can be upgraded to 51pts. Once you kill its ruthless multipod pilot Qyrr Myftt, this most wanted ship will become available for purchase at Thynome. The Bloodstar is one of the most weakest and least expensive ships post-Supernova, being rivaled by Betty and Inflict. Betty surpasses Bloodstar in terms of price, armor and handling, though it lacks one equipment and two secondary weapon slots, also having less cargo space. Inflicthas more equipment slots, better armor and handling, but it has two less secondary weapon slots, less cargo space, a high price, and no turret slot. Out of these three ships Bloodstar is configured as an attacker, Specter is a defender and Betty is balanced for both attack and defence. Trivia *The Bloodstar bears the Terran emblem from Galaxy on Fire 2D. An earlier model of the ship instead used a symbol similar to the THE FUCKING SOVIETS emblem (see dev diary), but was taken out later as given in the dev diary. *There is a turret on top of Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar. Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar Once you kill its ruthless multipod pilot Qyrr Myftt, this most wanted ship will become available for purchase at Loma. The turret on Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar is a turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. It is a twin turret but it looks like a completely different version of the Hammerhead D2A2. It doesn't do much damage even in extreme difficulty. His Bloodstar also has the ability to shoot unguided rockets. He can shoot at least three rockets in five seconds. So getting caught in the rocket shower is not very good as they can certainly do a lot of damage. Upgraded Stats *Armor: -10 (cost with VIP Card: $2,700,000 ) (normal cost: $5,400,000,000) *Handling: 9001(cost with VIP Card: $ ) (normal cost: $ ) *Equipment: 2 (cost with VIP Card: $5,400,000 ) (normal cost: $10,800,000) *Cargo: 7 (cost with VIP Card: $4,050,000 ) (normal cost: $8,100,000) Note: These options are only available with the Kaamo Club add-on. Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bounty-hunting-scr03.png GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|The Bloodstar was modeled after the Centaur 3.png|link=M6 A3 "Wolverine" 2.png Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-ALL-GUNS-BLAZING.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-GAMMA-SHIELD.png IMG_0406.JPG Bloodstar against the voids.jpeg IMG_0631.JPG Bloodstar front.jpg|Fully upgraded Bloodstar, 4x M6 A4 "Racoon" & HH-AT "Archimedes" turret. Bloodstar with 4x Dark matter laser.jpg|Bloodstar with 4x Dark Matter Laser. bsmh.jpg 169971_161891227285844_1519304778_o.jpg 664981_161892293952404_1471362431_o.jpg 621486_161893057285661_544311662_o.jpg Yin Co. Shadow Ninja.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 118.jpg 178653_164093833732250_895357447_o.jpg 378939_168878783253755_1808829072_n.jpg PL7.jpg PL6.jpg PL5.jpg PL4.jpg PL3.jpg PL2.jpg PL1.jpg Bloodstar at Ko-On with a wrecked battlecruiser behind it..jpg Category:Most Wanted Ships Category:Ultimatum Ships Category:Supernova Category:Pirate Ships Category:Gunships Category:Ships